1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention generally relate to bioacoustic therapeutic techniques and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for providing therapy using spontaneous otoacoustic emission (SOAE) analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spontaneous otoacoustic emissions (SOAEs) are sounds (i.e. audio signals) emitted from the ear. More specifically, SOAEs are continuous narrowband frequency specific audio signals. The actual location of the emission is still questionable, but most researchers in the field consider the sound to be emitted from the Outer Hair Cells of the cochlea in the inner ear. Some researchers suggest that neural signals from the inferior colliculus in the mid brain are sent to the motor cells in the cochlea which are important for response to frequency specific tones or pitches. The study of SOAEs involves understanding the neurophysiological and anatomical basis of sound production and detection as well as understanding the nature of acoustic signal propagation through an elastic medium. Because the SOAEs are produced in the ear, after traveling outwardly through the ear they can be captured for analysis.
Until recently, most researchers have evaluated SOAEs as a connection with the hearing or auditory system of the body, such as neonatal hearing screenings. More recently, SOAEs have been explored for other possible uses. For example, SOAEs have been explored as a potential physiological biometric, where SOAEs have been considered for use as a biometric signature to be used as a potential computer password and/or cellphone personal identifier.
Prior to this recent application of SOAEs as a biometric, there is little research reported regarding why humans produce SOAEs. In 2004, DS Davis, at the Acoustical Society of America conference in San Diego, Calif., presented The Davis Addendum to the ‘Tomatis Effect’ (Davis-Kalugin, D S. The Davis Addendum to the ‘Tomatis Effect’. 148th Meeting of the Acoustical Society of America, Nov. 15-19, 2004, San Diego #2pSC14). This presentation connected the irregular patterns identified from SOAEs with the irregular frequency patterns identified through vocal analysis and found 100% correlation between the sounds emitted from the ear and the sounds emitted by the voice. This presentation built upon the initial three laws established in 1957 known as The Tomatis Effect, which suggested that the voice produces what the ear hears and when the correcting frequencies are reintroduced to the ear, the voice regains coherence. The Davis Addendum to The Tomatis Effect proposed two additional laws suggesting that not only does the voice produce what the ear hears, but that the ear emits the same stressed frequencies as the voice and, when the correcting frequencies are reintroduced, the voice and ear regain coherence. Collectively these five laws are now known as The Voice-Ear-Brain Connection, a newly identified subtle energy system supporting the concept: when the voice and ear are in balance as indicated by their audio emissions, the brain supports balancing the body with self-healing.
Although the Voice-Ear-Brain Connection is an important concept, there is a need in the art for techniques utilizing the connection for therapeutic purposes.